The invention relates to the utilization of electronic signals, and finds particular usefulness with audio signals, in digital and/or analog forms, such that the audio signals may be operated on to obtain programs of particular audio information or characteristics. While the invention pertains generally to any manipulation of an electronic type signal and especially audio and audio type signals, it will find particular utilization in the film and television industries where the audio portion of entertainment or educational programs is manipulated in order to create, edit and/or distribute (broadcast) such programs.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manipulation of electronic signals, and finds particular usefulness in manipulation of audio signals for program applications. The preferred embodiment of the invention is described herein with respect to audio type signals by way of example to those of ordinary skill in the art. The preferred embodiment given by way of example pertains in particular to cost effective and operator convenient apparatus and method for monitoring television and film program audio signals, combined with the ability of converting the audio signals from analog to digital or digital to analog forms, converting digital sample rates and providing testing, monitoring and manipulation of analog and digital forms of the signal(s) as well as providing mixing of audio signals, commonly referred to in the industry as voice over.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
The invention will be described by way of example in respect to its preferred embodiment as used in the television and film industries. In television and film production and distribution facilities it is common to perform various monitoring and processing of audio signals, with each instrument used providing one or two of the following functions: visually monitoring, audibly monitoring, converting analog to digital, converting digital to analog, converting sample rate, locking sample rate to a reference, monitoring for digital errors, controlling level, mixing signals, inverting polarity, reversing and/or redirecting channels, and testing audio signal equipment. It is common for a television or film production facility to have numerous pieces of equipment which together can, if suitably enabled by one or more skilled operators, provide any of all of the above functions and capabilities. Unfortunately this equipment is expensive and complex, placing its use out of the reach of the relatively unskilled operator, and placing the cost out of the reach of the relatively budget constrained facility. In particular, in many low and medium budget television stations and production facilities, money has not been available to acquire the equipment and train the operators to perform all of the desired manipulation, monitoring and processing functions and capabilities, including those mentioned above. Fortunately these facilities have heretofore been able to operate utilizing relatively unsophisticated and limited equipment in conjunction with analog audio signals, foregoing the desired capability to perform various ones, many or all of the above mentioned functions.
With the transition to digital broadcasting and in particular to high definition digital broadcasting with accompanying high quality and multiple channels of digital audio, which operation has been mandated by Congress, many small and medium budget facilities can not afford to purchase the many individual pieces of equipment, hire the skilled operators and provide the operator training needed to convert their existing analog signals and equipment for use in the mandated high quality digital broadcasting. There is as a consequence a great need for (relatively) low cost apparatus and methods which can incorporate many or all of the above desired features and be operated by relatively lower paid and relatively unskilled operators.
The present invention overcomes the above described and other prior art cost and operator disadvantages by providing the capability of performing many of the most needed audio signal manipulation, monitoring and processing functions and capabilities in an inexpensive, simple and easy to use fashion which may be utilized by relatively unskilled operators in low and medium budget facilities. It is expected that the low cost and convenience afforded by the herein described inventive features will be appreciated and used by facilities of all sizes as it is made available and known thereto by the teachings herein.